


I

by lassale



Category: Anjelica Huston - Fandom, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lassale/pseuds/lassale
Summary: Mixing fiction with facts from Anjelica's 'Watch Me' book.There might be a continuation.





	I

**Author's Note:**

> Mixing fiction with facts from Anjelica's 'Watch Me' book.  
> There might be a continuation.

Another rainy morning, she thought to herself. She refused to move her eyelids for a while, right after realizing she had been woken up by Robert’s forearm slipping under her breasts. It was still a frequent habit of his, after nearly three years together. He usually looked for her body; even while immersed in deep state of slumber, his hand usually sought for her torso, mostly to pull her back to himself. She remembered the first time she had fallen asleep next to him, she awkwardly pretended to be still asleep while woken up by his attempt to detach her from himself. They clung to each other unconsciously in their sleep, she concluded. Still with her eyes closed she felt Robert’s nose approaching the top of her head, resting among her hair; his warm chest felt comfortable against her back and his arm wrapped around her waist trapping her in his arms. Somehow it made her feel comfortably safe.  
When her eyes finally gave in to awaking, taking more than few blinks to adjust to the light in the room. She first looked across the window of the large bedroom in his studio compound. Robert had an unusual living space, a block from the beach, comprising three trailer units that had once been joined together to form the outlet for bank of America. The room was nearly empty, having only a large comfortable bed placed somewhat in the middle of the room, with white long curtains covering the sliding door which led to the outside of the tall Victorian brick building. She watched as the raindrops hit roughly against the glass. The day was cold, the humming wind and grey colored atmosphere outside the bedroom made Anjelica feel she didn’t want ever to leave her bed. She smiled to herself contently as she noticed pieces of clothing scattered on the floor all the way to the bedroom door. She wondered if they had left any piece of clothing outside the sliding door and laughed to herself remembering the way Robert reacted when after a few more tequilas. The journey from the living room to the outside compound bedroom felt endless, while he devoured her lips and got rid of each piece of clothing off her savagely. She, for the first time enjoyed the alcoholic contrast of a man. Robert would move gracefully from his laconic behavior into a more laid back, devil-may-care version of himself. She liked that Robert. And for a second time, she reached the conclusion that she liked Robert most of her time. Which, so far, seemed a new record in her relationship background. Robert moved against her body and she could hear a groan coming from his throat. She assumed he had tried to open his eyes and laughed a little more audibly. His husky voice laughed along as they moved to face each other in bed. Robert covered his eyes with his forearm trying to block the light while Anjelica cuddled against his bare chest feeling the scent of tequila and cigar coming from his neck, mixed with clay and mint. She inhaled deeply as his hand left his forehead to tangle among her hair, his fingers caressed her hair as his other arm pulled her close by her lower back.  
\- Was I a gentleman? – Robert asked laughing at his first memory from the previous night being having hit Anjelica’s head against the glass door while pressing his mouth against hers.  
Anjelica laughed out and faced his half opened teak dark colored eyes.  
\- Barely. – Anjelica replied laughing.  
\- I’m sorry for your head. – Robert said with the hint of a laugh while caressing her head.  
\- You tore one of my favorite dresses, Robert Peña Graham. – Anjelica laughed as she watched a large smile dancing on his lips. She analyzed him as he lingered sloppily in bed, these were the moments she loved him the most. She felt as if nearly no one else in the world had had that side of him, which made her feel in a special place, like a shell. As she had always been pleased to be so her whole life.  
\- I would’ve torn it from you without the tequilas. – Robert got lower in bed levelling their eyesight. – And I hope you understand you are the only one to blame for causing me these side effects. – He said smiling.  
\- I hate you when you say these things looking me in the eyes. – Anjelica said lowering her gaze while she felt her cheeks blushing.  
\- I thought you had gotten used to it. – Robert said laughing as Anjelica smiled along.  
\- I don’t know if I ever will. – Anjelica said staring back at him.  
\- Well, I don’t intend to stop telling you how gorgeous, sexy and charming you are so you might as well have enough time to get used to it.  
Robert invaded Anjelica’s lips, pushing her head against his own. She sheltered him between her legs while he caressed her body eagerly. She loved when he crushed his weight against her in bed and welcomed the feeling of his warm bare chest against hers. She tangled her hands in his hair, while Robert moved his lips to her neck, tickling her sensitive spot near her collarbone. His hands gripped hard against her derriere, joining their hips together as their bodies gradually came to its senses, intertwining their legs and hands while Robert’s lips feasted on her neck descending to her nude torso. Robert caressed her breasts with adoration while Anjelica watched down on him with tenderness. Anjelica gasped for air when his warm moist mouth abruptly met her already aroused nipple. Robert groaned along feeling her long thin fingers pulling lightly at his hair, he felt Anjelica’s tight making way towards his manhood making him work off his excitement on her skin unceremoniously biting, sucking and licking every inch his mouth could reach. She delighted herself in the way Robert knew how to handle her body, by dosing exactly what she liked but in such natural way, that it made her believe that more than in love, there was a strong attraction between their bodies. They had both privately confessed feeling the same strong energy from the first moment they had laid eyes on each other.  
\- You’re delicious. – He said guiding his lips towards her lower stomach. Kissing his way down to her hips while teasingly running his nose along her skin, feeling the scent, which exuded from between her legs. She smelled sweet and Robert couldn’t help but tease her a little longer while kissing her inner thigh, noticing how her hips bucked against his mouth with each bite given.  
\- Bob, please… - Anjelica begged while feeling Robert’s smile against the sensitive skin near her groin. – Don’t tease… - She said with a moan.  
Robert didn’t waste time telling her how long he could stay there just staring at her restless body twisting in front of him as she bit her lower lip with anticipation. He felt himself he couldn’t stand another minute without tasting her as he so longed to. The first contact of his moustache against her most sensitive part was enough for Anjelica to breath in relief, she arched her head in ecstasy while Robert pulled her labia between his teeth shamelessly, sucking, stroking, licking and kissing every inch of her soaking parts while she looked for release on the bed’s sheet, closing her fists as she held herself for dear life. Robert reached for her breasts and was rewarded with his favorite sound, he had grown familiar with her orgasm signs but he listened carefully to her moans, as if for the first time. He loved how vulnerable and helpless she looked in these moments and the way she trapped his head between thighs when she couldn’t take any longer. In one movement Robert managed to crawl back on top of a now breathless Anjelica; taking her lips ferociously and when his hand closed possessively around her pale neck she could feel him gently easing inside her. They craved each time for more contact, until they were nothing but two bucking bodies seeking liberation in unison. Anjelica felt a rush of adrenaline invading her senses, while each thrust from his hips against hers made her each time more willing for the following one. She felt his fingers digging dip on her thighs while he pushed himself each time harder inside her. Her orgasm tore her as she heard Robert’s throaty voice call out something that resembled her name. It wasn’t much longer until Robert violently started to unload himself deep inside her. For a while, both froze. She felt her body tense, as Robert breathed heavily against her neck.  
\- Fuck… - Robert murmured still not leaving her.  
\- I love you… - Anjelica said watching as Robert raised his head to meet her gaze.  
\- My honita… – Robert said pecking her lips and gently removing himself from her, laying his head against her chest, both panted, as they tried to calm their heavy breathing.


End file.
